


Reassurances

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: The day after his concussion, Enzo watches as Cass handles business without him.





	Reassurances

Considering he was concussed and struggling to breathe on national TV not even a day ago, Enzo actually feels pretty good, despite some light sensitivity and a lingering headache. He'd taken the trip with Cass and Kevin Owens up to St. Louis and had even gotten some sleep once they'd arrived at the hotel, Cass keeping a close eye on him the entire time.

Once at Raw, Cass leaves him in the main locker room once he's sure the Vaudevillains are nowhere to be seen, urging him in a tense, quiet tone to stay in the room. His hand is gentle and warm against Enzo's scalp before he takes his leave. Enzo's hiding behind some sunglasses, absorbing the attention of those around him- Sami, when not busy with his own business, had been nearby most of the night and Enzo thinks he's who Cass had asked to keep an eye on him, which is as comforting as it is a little bothersome. Owens slips in a couple of times through the night and Enzo raises his eyebrows at him the second time. "So," he drawls out before Owens can leave again.

"What?" he asks, shuffling around on his feet awkwardly.

"I get the feeling you know what Cass is doing that's keeping him from motherhenning me all night. So what's the big guy doin'?" he wonders, pushing his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and raising an eyebrow at Owens as he waits for an answer.

He's clearly asked the right question because Sami and Owens exchange a glance, their own anger at each other fading for a moment, Sami quickly turning his attention back to Raw. "He's been lurking by the doors waiting for the Vaudevillains," he finally admits.

Enzo isn't surprised. It's a little aggravating, but he's not mad or annoyed. He wishes he could handle it on his own, but WWE staff aren't going to clear him for anything and he'll be sent home for a few weeks, so... He's not surprised Cass wants to get revenge for him. Owens leaves when he sees that Enzo isn't really focused on their conversation anymore, and Sami looks over at him when Cass confronts the Vaudevillains, his skin tingling a little when Cass informs them that they've severely messed up when they hurt his _family_. Enzo exhales, feeling warm and comforted at that declaration by the usually stoic Cass. From that point on, everything moves quickly and Enzo watches closely while Cass partners up with the New Day against the Vaudevillains and the Dudleyz.

It _sucks_ , being stuck on the sideline and watching as Cass and New Day work their way towards a victory, Enzo's brows furrowed as Sami shifts his position so Enzo can see the TV better. "You alright?" he asks once the match ends and Cass poses with New Day to hold his arm up in victory.

"Yeah, no problems here, bro," Enzo says, scratching absently at his beard. He gets up and heads for the door, forgetting that he's supposed to stay in the room, just for Cass to greet him before he's even walked out of the room, pressing a hand against his chest and easing him back inside. "Hey, big guy, good match."

"Hey, Zo," Cass says with a small smile down at him. "Thank you." He pauses, patting Enzo's shoulder carefully. "It'll mean more when you're back by my side out there and we can make them pay for all of this together."

Warmth spreads through Enzo's veins at this and he ducks his head a moment, exhaling softly. All doubts drain from him and he grins at Cass, comforted in the fact that he's not the only one who feels a little off whenever he's not by Cass' side. "Yeah, bro, we're gonna make 'em regret the day they ever stepped up against us."

"Hell yes, we definitely are," Cass says, his gaze fixed as he dwells over everything they'll be able to do to the two annoying men once Enzo is cleared.

 _The countdown's on,_ Enzo thinks, feeling just as eager for that day to come as Cass looks.


End file.
